At present, almost all mobile terminals are provided with input modules. However, there is a slight difference between input of Chinese and input of other languages, that is, a candidate word box is required during the Chinese input to facilitate a user to select the words as required. One common limitation of the mobile terminals is that the available range of the screen is limited for the user, therefore it has become a research subject with great application value on how to obtain a larger screen utilization rate and increase the viewing area within the limited range of the screen when the user inputs Chinese.
The existing input methods have realized that the position of the candidate word box can be regulated automatically according to the position of the character inputted by a user to ensure that the user can see the characters in the current input line. However, during the user's input, the position of the candidate word box is stationary, thus leading to an inherent shortcoming, that is, the area covered by the candidate word box is invisible to the user, which causes trouble for the user, especially, when there are characters in the covered area that the user would like to see.